Drink From Me
by sephira-san
Summary: Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret? Chapter 10 is up...FINALLY IT'S UP..
1. A New Life

**Title:** Drink From Me

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Characters:** Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiro Nakano, Sakano, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou & Taki Aizawa

**Pairing:** Tohma Seguchi & Suguru Fujisaki

**Summary:** Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Vampirisim, AU, songfic, yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, boys touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation..I'm just a huge fan and I also don't own the song Transylvania. That is owned by Malice Mizer...I just used it for this.

**A/N:** Okay this is a Halloween fic and I can so picture Tohma a vampire...I mean come on...Just look at him...He's so dreamy and beautiful like a vampire. Oh and also this is for shussongbook, who actually made me start thinking that I wanted to do a Tohma/Fujisaki fic and then I told my friend Saku aka sakurasango on here my idea and she loved it.

-------

The rain fell. It was soft at first and then it started to come down harder. A blond man sat on his knees grasping at his chest, his eyes were closed squeezing tightly.

_'It hurts...I'm so thirsty.'_ he said in his mind.

"You can't fight it." came the voice as he squatted down. "Believe me, Seguchi-san. The more you ignore it, the more it'll hurt."

Tohma Seguchi opened his eyes. 'How did he find me?' he thought. "Aizawa...What have you done..." the President couldn't finish his words.

"I have a present for you." Taki Aizawa threw an unconcious boy on the wet hard ground. "I knew you'd be hungry. You've been fighting the hunger since I turned you."

The blond stared at the dark haired boy's exposed neck. "Ah." he clenthced at his shirt tighter. Touching his teeth his K-9's were longer and the blood was calling to him. "This...it can't be real?" his left index finger touched his long fangs. "They are real." he whispered.

"You know, if you don't take this boy I will. I did eat, but I could always go for seconds." he stood up. "Besides his twin brother was delicious."

Tohma panted now. He was so thirsty and this pain was very intense. 'I...I can't so this.' he thought. Before he knew it, Tohma had brought the boy towards him, his fangs at the neck.

The unconcious boy opened his eyes and winced as he felt something sharp pierce his neck. His left hand gripped Tohma's arm.

The warm liquid flowed into his mouth as he felt the boy grip his arm, but he paid no attention to it. Tohma drank till he was done. Dropping the boy's body, he looked at Taki now and couldn't even speak.

"I see you left him alive." he snorted. "I'll erase his memory of this." Taki placed his hand on the boy's face.

Tohma who had blood running down his chin asked. "What about his twin?"

"He's alive too." the young man stood up. "Now, let's go."


	2. Just a kiss?

**Title:** Drink From Me

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Characters:** Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiro Nakano, Sakano, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou & Taki Aizawa and nay others actually

**Pairings:** Tohma Seguchi & Suguru Fujisaki, Shuichi & Yuki and some Ryuichi & Shuichi with a little bit of Taki & Fujisaki

**Summary:** Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Vampirisim, AU, songfic, yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, boys touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation..I'm just a huge fan and I also don't own the song Transylvania. That is owned by Malice Mizer...I just used it for this.

**A/N:** Okay this is a Halloween fic and I can so picture Tohma a vampire...I mean come on...Just look at him...He's so dreamy and beautiful like a vampire. Oh and also this is for shussongbook, who actually made me start thinking that I wanted to do a Tohma/Fujisaki fic and then I told my friend Saku aka sakurasango on here my idea and she loved it.

-------

--Fukai kanashima kara nagareru tame ni

Mizukara shi o manekou to shite ita

Demo sore wa ookina ayamachi datta--

-------

"Mmmm." the voice moaned.

The blond standing at the window turned around to see some eyes opened. "You're awake Suguru."

"Tohma..." he sat up and placed his hand on his forehead. "My head hurts." Suguru Fujisaki whispered.

Tohma sat on the edge of the bed. "You had quite the nasty fall today. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up." He touched his cousin's face. "Do you remember what happened?"

The young man narrowed his eyes at his older cousin. "I remember walking into the studio, heard my name, I tripped over something and my head whacked on something." he paused. "Where am I?" Suguru didn't have the time to even look around. When he moved his head it ached even more.

"In the hospital. I was in a meeting with a new band till I got the call from Sakano-san about your accident and I rescheduled the meeting." The President moved his hand from the face to Suguru's neck.

Suguru laid back down. "You didn't have to do that, Tohma-san." he watched as the blond leaned in. Before he could say anymore Tohma's lips were against his.

Tohma's other hand gently stroked Suguru's hair. Being careful that he didn't touch the big gash on his forehead. His tongue moving along his cousin's tongue. The blond's body pressed against the other's body.

"Toh...ma." the younger one breathed as the older one started to kiss his neck.

The blond noticed his fangs slid down and quickly he pulled away. _'What was...Was I going to drink his blood.'_ his right hand covered his mouth. _'He's family.'_

"Tohma, what's wrong?" Suguru sat up slowly and placed a hand on his closest shoulder. "You've been acting a little strange since your accident."

Neither one of them was mentioning what just happened between them. Suguru was right though. Ever since Tohma's accident a month ago, he hasn't been himself and he knows that. The only one who knows is Taki Aizawa and that's because Taki was the one who did this to him. The first time he tasted human blood was on that rainy night, when the hunger pain was intense that he left his hospital room and Taki had brought that young unconcious boy to him.

"I better be going." Tohma got off the bed and didn't face him. "You should rest. I'll come visit you later."

"Tohma..." Suguru started, reaching his hand out, but the blond had already left the room. "Tohma-san...I like you a lot." with a sigh leaving his mouth, he laid back down. "How am I even going to tell my own cousin that I'm in love with him."

-------

--In order to escape from deep saddness

I invited death onto myself

But that was a grave mistake--English translations--


	3. Friends Talk

**Title:** Drink From Me

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Characters:** Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiro Nakano, Sakano, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou, Taki Aizawa and any others

**Pairings:** Tohma Seguchi & Suguru Fujisaki, Shuichi & Yuki, some Ryuichi & Shuichi and slight Taki & Fujisaki

**Summary:** Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Vampirisim, AU, songfic, yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, boys touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation..I'm just a huge fan and I also don't own the song Transylvania. That is owned by Malice Mizer...I just used it for this.

**A/N:** Okay this is a Halloween fic and I can so picture Tohma a vampire...I mean come on...Just look at him...He's so dreamy and beautiful like a vampire. Oh and also this is for shussongbook, who actually made me start thinking that I wanted to do a Tohma/Fujisaki fic and then I told my friend Saku aka sakurasango on here my idea and she loved it.

-----

Suguru was standing at the window when a knock sounded at his hospital room door. "Come in." he spoke softly.

"Hey, Fujisaki." came the familiar vocie.

"Shindou???" he turned around. "What brings you here?"

Shiuchi smiled. "Sorry I didn't come to see you sooner, but I was really busy with the promoting we were doing and the questions from your little flal you had. Oh and Riku was really sick too."

"Oh, I see...You can't use anyone else to do the arrangements for our songs?" he said.

"No, Hiro and I discussed it and we don't want anybody else touching our songs." he paused sitting on the bed. "Besides you're our keyboardist and we couldn't replace you. So the enw album is on hold, along with our tour schedules."

Suguru turned back towards the window. "That's good to hear. Have you seen Seguchi-san?"

"Seguchi-san??? Yeah, why do you ask?" Shuichi was confused.

"Because he told me he'd see me later and it's been a few days." He tried really hard not to make it sound like there was saddness in his voice, but it was there. "He was acting strange as well when I saw him."

The lead singer of Bad Luck got off the bed and walked up to his keyboardist. "He seemed fine to me, but he told me today that when I saw you for me to tell you that he's sorry for not coming sooner. He's been really busy, but something is wrong with him. By the way shouldn't you be in bed?"

_'So he does still wonder about me?'_ he thought. "Yes...I had to get out of bed, I was becoming sore all over." Suguru walked back to the bed. "Shindou..um...Never mind."

Shuichi watched as Fujisaki laid down. "Did you want to tell me something?"

"No that's okay." he pulled up the sheet.

"Is it about how you are in love with Seguchi-san?" Shiuchi blurred out.

Brown eyes widened. "H-how did you know?" he questioned.

"Oh, from the way you always looked at him, the fact that he you always had a dreamy look on your face when he was around...Little stuff like that. Kind of like the stuff I did when I first fell in love with Yuki." he told him.

Suguru's face reddened. "Was it that obvious?" he paused. "Do you think I'm sick?"

"I'm the only one who noticed and what do you mean by sick?" Shuichi sat again on the bed.

"I'm in love with my own cousin. That has to be gross or something." he looked away.

The pink haired young man put his hand under Fujisaki's chin and brought his face up. "The heart wants what the heart wants. You couldn't help, but fall in love with Seguchi-san."

"You're right...But I haven't brought myself to tell him, even after he kissed me a few days ago." Fujisaki touched his lips.

"What? Seguchi-san kissed you?" his violet eyes widened.

"Yes, I can still feel his lips against mine and then suddenly he pulled away." he said.

Shuichi now had a thoughtful expression upon his face. "Hmm...I think Seguchi-san is in love with you too, but he probably was scared because he's married to Yuki's sister."

"Yes, you're probably right. I wouldn't want to come between them. That would make me the lover." the teen replied.

"But I'm sure he'll come see you. I mean you do live in his house right?" Shuichi asked.

"I do, only because he doens't want me to live alone. I really do love, Seguchi-san. I wanna be more with him." he nearly squealed, but he felt his head pound.

"You shouldn't get to excited, Fujisaki." Shuichi got up. "I better go now. You still need rest."

"Bye, Shindou...Thanks for coming to see me." he smiled.

"Bye, I'll see you again when you're at home." he left the room.

_'Tohma is in love with me, isn't he?'_ Thought Suguru as he closed his eyes.


	4. A Cousin's Confession Revealed

**Title:** Drink From Me

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Characters:** Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiro Nakano, Sakano, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou & Taki Aizawa and any others

**Pairings:** Tohma Seguchi & Suguru Fujisaki, some Ryuichi & Shuichi and slight Taki & Fujisaki

**Summary:** Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Vampirisim, AU, songfic, yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, boys touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation..I'm just a huge fan and I also don't own the song Transylvania. That is owned by Malice Mizer...I just used it for this.

**A/N:** Okay this is a Halloween fic and I can so picture Tohma a vampire...I mean come on...Just look at him...He's so dreamy and beautiful like a vampire. Oh and also this is for shussongbook, who actually made me start thinking that I wanted to do a Tohma/Fujisaki fic and then I told my friend Saku aka sakurasango on here my idea and she loved it.

-------

--Tada yasuragi ga hoshikatta dake na no ni

Kimi no kodou o kono te ni kikinagara

(Soushite) shizukesa ni kawaru toiki no naka de yasuragi o

Youkou ni wakare o tsuge boku wa umare-kawatta--

----

"No, I won't do this...I won't let him into this life." shouted Tohma.

"You want to drink his blood. Why not make him your vampire mate?" asked Taki.

Tohma's green eyes glared at Aizawa. "I would never do that to Suguru. He will never know how this feels."

"Heh." Taki gave a smile. "You want to turn him, you can't hide it from me, Tohma."

"Stop taunting me." he threw a vase at the other man. But what Taki Aizawa was saying was true. Tohma wanted to turn his cousin into what he is, because he indeed is in love with him._ 'But Suguru is young...I wouldn't want to give him this feeling.'_ he thought.

"You know I'm right. But you haven't told him you're in love with him yet, have you?" Taki walked to the door. "You might as well tell him what your going through right now, because you haven't seen him in a few days have you now?"

That was right. Because of Tohma's recent porblem he hasn't gone to see Suguru like he told him he would. "He must hate me right now? He's my family and I haven't gone to tell him what I'm going through right now...Or that I am a vampire..." he trailed off.

"Maybe I'll go pay him a visit." Taki licked his lips.

Growling, Tohma pinned him to the closest wall. "Do not lay your fangs on Fujisaki...He belongs to me, not you."

"Hmmm...You better hurry then and taste him. Because once I place my fangs into his neck, he'll belong to me." snickered Taki as he pushed Tohma back. "And by the way, never lay your hands on me, you got that."

"Get out of my house and don't touch Fujiskai. Like I said, he belongs to me." Tohma snarled.

Taki left without saying another word and let the door close behind him.

A sigh left Tohma as he leaned against the closed front door. He's been so occupied with his recent issues that visiting Suguru had left his mind. I had meant to go see him, but things got so chaotic.

"In any case I told Shindou-kun to give him a message from me." he slid down the door and he was sitting on the floor. "I love Suguru more than just my cousin. I want to be his lover, but I don't know how he feels about me though."

Moving up now he walked to the window, pulling the beige curtain back. "Looks like a storm is coming. I'll go visit Suguru tomorrow and I'll confess my current problem to him, but it'll take me a while to confess that I'm a vampire." he paused. "I'm not ready to let him know that...yet." Tohma let the curtain fall as he heard the thunder annoucning the storms arrival.

-----

--Although all I wanted was to rest in peace

As I listened to the pulsation of your heart with my hands

And the tranquilty in the midst of your silently changing breaths

I bid farewell to the sunshine and was reborn--


	5. Tohma confesses to Fujisaki

**Title:** Drink From Me

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Characters:** Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiro Nakano, Sakano, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou & Taki Aizawa and any other characters

**Pairing:** Tohma Seguchi & Suguru Fujisaki, Taki & Fujisaki, some Shuichi & Yuki and slight Ryuichi & Shuichi

**Summary:** Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Vampirisim, AU, songfic, yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, boys touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation..I'm just a huge fan and I also don't own the song Transylvania. That is owned by Malice Mizer...I just used it for this.

**A/N:** Okay this is a Halloween fic and I can so picture Tohma a vampire...I mean come on...Just look at him...He's so dreamy and beautiful like a vampire. Oh and also this is for shussongbook, who actually made me start thinking that I wanted to do a Tohma/Fujisaki fic and then I told my friend Saku aka sakurasango on here my idea and she loved it.

-------

"I thought you were never going to come see me." smiled Suguru.

Tohma helped him sit in a chair, so, he could fluff the pillows on his cousin's bed. He wants Suguru to be as comfortable as he can be. "Come here, I'll help you lay in bed." Tohma's right hand was extended towards the teen.

Suguru slowly got off the chair. He noticed that if he moved too fast he still gets dizzy. "Tohma-san are those new pillows?" he laid his head gently on one of them.

"Yes, I picked them up today. Your other pillows seemed to be to hard for your head and I thought you should have softer pillows for your head." he got up off the bed, but felt Suguru's hand clasp around his wrist.

"Tohma-san..." his hand moved to Tohma's hand. "Don't go. Something's wrong, you've been struggling to tell me about it ever since you came to the hospital to bring me home. Tell me what's bothering you?"

The older man pulled the sheets and comforter up to Suguru's chin and sat back on the bed. "Mika and I are getting a divorce that's why I haven't seen you in the past few days. Nobody at NG knows about it. I want to deal with it some what quiet, but I know it'll leak out some how."

Suguru sat up reaching for Tohma and brought him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Tohma-san. What happened between you two? Is it Yuki again?"

Tohma put his left hand on Suguru's head. "No, it's not Eiri again. Believe it or not I gave up my chase on wanting him, he'll never feel for me what I felt for him. We're getting a divorce over...you."

Brown eyes widened. _'Me??? What's Tohma saying?'_ he thought.

"Suguru, I'm in love you. Mika found out about it. She can handle many things, but not being able to handle not just losing her husband to another man, but his own cousin." Tohma broke the hug and touched Suguru's face. "Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Suguru touched his eyes. He had no idea that tears had welled up in his eyes. "Y-you're in love with me." he whispered.

"Suguru, something wrong?" Tohma thumbed away a tear.

"N-no nothing is wrong." he paused. "Tohma-san, so I thought right when you kissed me at the hospital." Suguru wrapped his arms around his cousin, moving a bit too fast made him dizzy and his body weight actually made Tohma fall onto his back on the bed. "I love you...I mean to say I'm in love with you too. I've been in love with you for a while now, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same." he hung his head down.

Tohma gently gripped his shoulders. "Suguru, what's wrong?"

"I moved too fast when I hugged you and got dizzy." he said softly.

The vampire sighed with relief. "I'm glad it's only that. I thought you had passed out or something." he laid Suguru back onto the pillow.

The thunder had roared again and then lightning had flashed again. The storm could get a little worse according to the news that Tohma watched and it would be around for a few more days. He got off the bed, grabbed Suguru's medicine that the doctor gave him, poured a pill onto his hand and grapped the glass of water he had brought up.

"Here. Take this." he held out both his hands.

"Thank you." Suguru felt better for finally telling Tohma. The teen put the pill in his mouth and took a few sips of the water. "Tohma-san, does this mean that we're..." he squeezed his eyes shut as the thunder came again.

Tohma set the glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed and hovered over Suguru with his hands on each side of the teen's head. "Yes, we're lovers no, even if we haven't made love with each other yet, but you do know till the divorce is final you'll be the other man, like a Mistress if you will." Tohma wasn't sure what a male would be called, so he said the word Mistress.

Suguru undid a few buttons of his pajama top. "Then take me now, Tohma-san."

All the blond could do was stare at his cousin's neck. "No." he buttoned Suguru's top back up. "Let's save that. I'm so in love with you I'll show you too much love at once." Tohma went to get up, but Suguru's hand gripped him again.

"Don't leave, Tohma-san." his hand tightened the grip on Tohma's hand. "Will you sleep with me tonight? The thunder scares me."

Smiling Tohma laid on the other side of Suguru. "Of course. We're officially together."

"Tohma-san...I don't mind being the other person till everything is final." Suguru snuggled against Tohma.

_'Suguru, I don't want to make love to you yet. Only becuase if I do I'll want to bite you and I don't want to do that yet till I'm...'_ Thoma stopped thinking. What was he waiting for? What was the right time to bite someone? Tohma knew he was hesitating on biting his cousin, but he'd wait till Suguru was better.


	6. Ryuichi and Shuichi moment

**Title:** Drink From Me

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Characters:** Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiro Nakano, Sakano, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou, Taki Aizawa and any others

**Pairings:** Tohma Seguchi & Suguru Fujisaki, some Taki & Fujisaki, slight Ryuichi & Shuichi

**Summary:** Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:**Vampirisim, AU, songfic, yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, boys touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation..I'm just a huge fan and I also don't own the song Transylvania. That is owned by Malice Mizer...I just used it for this.

**A/N:** Okay this is a Halloween fic and I can so picture Tohma a vampire...I mean come on...Just look at him...He's so dreamy and beautiful like a vampire. Oh and also this is for shussongbook, who actually made me start thinking that I wanted to do a Tohma/Fujisaki fic and then I told my friend Saku aka sakurasango on here my idea and she loved it.

------

"Okay, this isn't going to work." said Shuichi.

"What is it now?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi left the microphone stand and went towards his best friend. "I don't know why we have to practice still. I mean Fujisaki still isn't feeling well and I rather not do this without him."

"I know, Shuichi, but we must keep practicing so we won't be rusty when he gets back." Hiro leaned against the chair he sat in making it lean back. "Have you heard from him?"

"I called Seguchi-sama's place, but said that Fujisaki was asleep and that the doctor wanted him to continue resting. Although he didn't say for how long." the pink haired young man replied.

"I imagine it'll take a while. I mean that was a pretty bad bump he got." the guitarist put both hands behind his head. "I'm surprised he's still awake. I honestly thought he'd be in a coma."

Shuichi's violet eyes looked at him. "I thought you missed him too?"

The reddish brown haired young man stood up and stretched. "I do miss him and your right we can't do much without him. Fujisaki gives us our sound as well. All we can do now is make sure that we're prepared for him." Hiro placed a cigeratte in his mouth. "Let's call it a night, k?"

"All right, Hiro." Shuichi said.

"Need a ride home?" he asked.

"No, I got it. Thanks anyways." smiled Shuichi.

"Okay, see ya later." Hiro let the door close behind him.

Shuichi made sure he had everything. His backpack was all packed. "Oh, my book to write all my lyrics in. Almost forgot tha.." he was startled by a voice.

"Shuichi-kun." squealed the voice.

He spun around to see who it was. "Sakuma-sama..."

"Mmmm...So where's your keyboardist?" Ryuichi asked.

Shuichi's face turned red as he turned away. _'Why am I blushing? I don't even remember what happened after he stroked me and kissed my neck.' _his hand went to one side of his neck.

Ryuichi went to Shuichi's back and placed his hand upon his clothed chest. "Did you forget that I still want you, Shuichi?"

"B-but I love Yuki..." Shuichi trailed off as Ryuichi started to suck on the puncture wounds on his neck. "Ah..." he felt his hand fondle him. "P-please stop."

Ryuichi's tongue moved slowly against the marks on Shuichi's neck. "You like that, huh?"

"No, stop it." Shuichi pushed him away. "You won't do that again like you did the last time, Sakuma-sama."

"Fine...But I'll get you...Just like Taki will get Fujisaki. Tell Seguchi-san that." Ryuichi walked out.

Shuichi's violet eyes widened. _'What did he say? What does he mean by that?'_ he thought. Shuichi picked up his cell phone. "Seguchi-sama...I was just told to tell you that Taki will get Fujisaki? What does that mean?"

"What?" said Tohma.

He listened to what Shuichi had to tell him. 'That means Ryuichi knows what Taki is...Does this mean that Ryuichi is a vampire too?' the thought crossed his mind.

"Never mind that. Thank you for telling me. Now get home." Tohma hung up the phone. 'So, he does want Suguru. But I won't let him.' The blond headed to the stairs. 'But I can't do it...I should have a few days till I can reveal my true self to Suguru. Then I'll bite him.' he walked up the stairs.


	7. Aizawa tastes blood

**Title:** Drink From Me

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Characters:** Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiro Nakano, Sakano, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou, Taki Aizawa and any others

**Pairings:** Tohma Seguchi & Suguru Fujisaki, some Taki & Fujisaki, slight Ryuichi &Shuichi

**Summary:** Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Vampirisim, AU, songfic, yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, boys touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation..I'm just a huge fan and I also don't own the song Transylvania. That is owned by Malice Mizer...I just used it for this.

**A/N:** Okay this is a Halloween fic and I can so picture Tohma a vampire...I mean come on...Just look at him...He's so dreamy and beautiful like a vampire. Oh and also this is for shussongbook, who actually made me start thinking that I wanted to do a Tohma/Fujisaki fic and then I told my friend Saku aka sakurasango on here my idea and she loved it.

-----

--Hajimete miru yoru no utsukushisa no boku wa naita

Soushite fukai nemuri kara mezamete toki

Kimi wa soba ni tatte ita--

-----

"Such beauty runs in the family." his hand touched the forehead of the teen laying in bed.

"Mmmm." brown eyes opened. "Aizawa..." Suguru tried to scramble out of bed as quickly as he could, but a dizzy spell hit him.

Taki gently pulled him back, but Suguru's clothed back was against the vampire's clothed chest. "Why are you scared, Suguru?" he asked.

Why was he scared? Suguru wasn't sure why. "Something about you scares me." he was honest. Something was different about Tohma, but Tohma didn't scare him. Why does Aizawa scare me? Where was Tohma? How did Aizawa get into his room? All these questions overwhelmed him and that Suguru even more dizzy.

"I-I want to lay down." he placed his hand on his forehead.

Aizawa moved a hand up Suguru's throat to his neck making him turn his head. "I'll let you..." he kissed Suguru's neck as his fangs bared down. "lay down soon enough."

Suguru gasped as he felt something peirce his neck. His hand gripped the bedsheet and shortly it loosened up. "Ah..." he managed to say.

"Just as I thought." Aizawa had Suguru's blood on his lips and it was running down his chin. He gently laid the brownish-green haired teen on the bed, placing his hand on his forehead. "I can't have you remembering me being here."

"That scent...It's blood..." green eyes widened in horror. "Suguru's blood..." Tohma rushed up the flight of stairs and burst into his cousin's room.

There on the bed Suguru laid still breathing, his head laying on the right side and there in plain view of his neck, where two puncture wounds showed theselves, the redness that surrounded them and the drying of Suguru's blood at the holes.

Tohma didn't need to get closer because he knew all to well what two little wounds looked like, but these weren't just any vampire fang markings. They showed Tohma that Taki had made advances on the one thing that was pure for him.

"I told him not to touch what belonged to me...I have no choice now." the blond President held Suguru in his arms.

"Mmmm..." a moan made it's way out of Suguru.

A sigh escaped Tohma's mouth. "Taki probably erased your memory of just moments ago and that leaves me no choice, but you tell you what Taki is and what he made me into." Tohma kissed Suguru's lips.

-------

--I cried upon seeing the beauty of the night for the first time

And when I awoke from my deep sleep

You were standing there beside me--


	8. Ryuichi and Taki speak

**Title:** Drink From Me

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Characters:** Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiro Nakano, Sakano, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou, Taki Aizawa and any others

**Pairing:** Tohma Seguchi & Suguru Fujisaki

**Summary:** Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Vampirisim, AU, songfic, yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, boys touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation..I'm just a huge fan and I also don't own the song Transylvania. That is owned by Malice Mizer...I just used it for this.

**A/N:** Okay this is a Halloween fic and I can so picture Tohma a vampire...I mean come on...Just look at him...He's so dreamy and beautiful like a vampire. Oh and also this is for shussongbook, who actually made me start thinking that I wanted to do a Tohma/Fujisaki fic and then I told my friend Saku aka sakurasango on here my idea and she loved it. And yes i know this chapter seems kinda short, but the fic is almost done.

-----

"So what did you do?" asked the voice.

Taki tossed his long black coat onto a chair before stepping right to the window to look out. The rain was still coming down and theyoung vampire knew exactly what Tohma was doing right now.

"Did you tell Shuichi what to tell Tohma?" he asked.

The other man crossed his left leg over the other. "Yes, I did. However I left before I even knew if he called Tohma. Besides I don't know why you want to get back at Seguchi-san anyways."

"I want to get back at him for what he did to me." Aizawa made a fist and hit the wall right next to the window. "That bastard pushed me in front of a moving car and I will make him pay by taking what's precious to him." he paused. "Besides Suguru Fujisaki is the reason Tohma and his wife are divorcing."

Ryuichi's eyes widened. Now the vampiric singer didn't know anything about that. All he knew was that Seguchi-san was going through some problems. Divorcing never crossed his mind and it was all about Suguru. The other thing he didn't know about was what Tohma did to him. No wonder Aizawa was going all out. "So, are you going to turn Fujisaki?"

"If you mean make Fujisaki my mate...Then yes. I wonder how Tohma would feel if he lost his lover to me?" Taki showed an evil smile.

A sigh came from Ryuichi. "I'm pretty sure he'd be devastated knowing that he was beaten by Taki Aizawa." he got up from where he was sitting. "Remember you wouldn't only be taking his lover, you'd be taking his cousin. But would Fujisaki know that you bit him?"

"No, I erased his memory of me being in his room. He won't remember how he got the holes in his neck, unless Tohma finally confesses to him." replied Taki.

Ryuichi just stood there watching Taki as a smile appeared. "Whata re you thinking?"

"Just wondering how Fujisaki would take hearing about Tohma being a vampire." he said.


	9. Yuki is not pleased

**Title:** Drink From Me

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Characters:** Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiro Nakano, Sakano, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou, Taki Aizawa and any others

**Pairing:** Tohma Seguchi & Suguru Fujisaki, I think you know by now the other pairings

**Summary:** Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Vampirisim, AU, songfic, yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, boys touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation..I'm just a huge fan and I also don't own the song Transylvania. That is owned by Malice Mizer...I just used it for this.

**A/N:** Okay this is a Halloween fic and I can so picture Tohma a vampire...I mean come on...Just look at him...He's so dreamy and beautiful like a vampire. Oh and also this is for shussongbook, who actually made me start thinking that I wanted to do a Tohma/Fujisaki fic and then I told my friend Saku aka sakurasango on here my idea and she loved it

-------

--Ichido kanjita eien no yuuwaku wa fukaku...touko...nagaku

Amai kuchizuke o ima mo obiki-dasu--

-------

"How is Fujisaki?" came the voice.

"Huh?" Shuichi looked at his lover Yuki with a pocky stick hanging out of his mouth. "He's doing fine. I might go see him tomorrow. He's been home for a while now. Seguchi-sama really won't let anyone talk to him. I tried calling, but he said Fujisaki was sleeping."

_'Something isn't right. Tohma would allow someone to see Fujisaki.'_ Yuki put out his cigarette, grabbed his coat and keys. "I'm going out. I'll be back late. Don't wait up." he called slamming the door behind him.

"What was that alla bout?" said Suhichi. He finished the pocky in his mouth and continued to watch tv.

Taki groaned at the sound of knocking. All he wanted to do was think of a way to have Fujisaki all to himself. "Get the door, Sakuma."

"Are you expecting anyone, Taki?" Ryuichi got up. "And why am I answering your door?"

"You may be older than I am, but I made you what you are. Therefore I am your master and you are my servant." he told him. "I've been a vampire a bit longer than you have and besides if you don't do as I say I'll take that Precious Shuichi from you, just like I am doing to Tohma." he smiled.

Ryuichi opened the door, but before he could say 'Hello' e was thrown back onto the floor. "What the???" came out of his mouth.

"Taki Aizawa..Where is he?" demanded the voice.

"Well, Yuki...Never thought I'd see you." he kept on smiling. "Sakuma, you know Yuki of course. I made him into a vampire before you."

Yuki glared at him. "You did something to Suguru Fujisaki didn't you?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Taki.

"Shuichi tried calling to talk to Fujisaki. Tohma told him nobody is talking to him." Yuki walked over to him.

"What did I do?" Taki enjoyed playing games.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Yuki as he shoved Taki against a wall. "Tell me what you did to him."

"Yuki, stop this." Ryuichi tried to reason. "If you kill him, you'll be getting no where."

The blond let go. "Tell me." he demanded.

"All I did was bite the boy. Tohma is taking his sweet time in doing so." Taki said calmly.

"Keep your hands off Fujisaki." he turned on his heels and headed for the door. "And don't think I haven't a clue of what your doing with Shuichi. You best leave him be." Yuki didn't turn around to speak to Ryuichi.

"Mmmm..." eyes opened to reveal brown orbs. "Toh...ma."

"Thank heavens your awake now." smiled Tohma.

Suguru sat up and winced. "My neck hurts."

"Suguru, there's something I have to tell you." started Tohma.

As Tohma paused a crash of thunder sounded with some lightning. How was he going to explain all of this without Suguru not knowing what had just happened to him?

"Tohma what is it." Suguru crawled on the bed to get closer to his cousin or more importantly now his lover. Touching his face he spoke. "You seem sad. What is it?"

_'How am I suppose to tell him. Where do I begin?'_ he thought.

-----

--The temptation of the eternity I felt then still entices my kisses

Deep...far...sweet and long--

* * *

Sorry it took so long for chapter 9...I've been extremely busy with work, but I will keep better track on this, since it's almost finsihed... 


	10. Tohma tells Suguru the truth

**Title:** Drink From Me

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Characters:** Tohma Seguchi, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiro Nakano, Sakano, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou, Taki Aizawa and any others

**Pairing:** Tohma Seguchi & Suguru Fujisaki, I think you know by now the other pairings

**Summary:** Tohma loves Eiri, but now he's in love with Suguru Fujisaki. But how will Suguru handle his cousin's secret?

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Vampirisim, AU, songfic, yaoi, m/m, boys kissing, boys touching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation..I'm just a huge fan and I also don't own the song Transylvania. That is owned by Malice Mizer...I just used it for this.

**A/N:** Okay this is a Halloween fic and I can so picture Tohma a vampire...I mean come on...Just look at him...He's so dreamy and beautiful like a vampire. Oh and also this is for shussongbook, who actually made me start thinking that I wanted to do a Tohma/Fujisaki fic and then I told my friend Saku aka sakurasango on here my idea and she loved it. Sorry for the long wait. I was internet-less and now I am back to finish this…YAY!!

--

"Tohma, what's wrong?" Suguru asked again. "Tohma please answer me." he moved his head and winced. "Ow."

Tohma came out of his thoughts once Suguru said Ow. "Suguru." he touched his shoulder.

"My neck really hurts." tears in his eyes showed.

Tohma took a closer at his neck. The puncture wounds were red and he saw they were really red. _'Taki pierced him good.' _he thought. That made Tohma upset and he got his lips closer to those two little wounds. He kissed them and ran his tongue over them, before his own fangs brushed against them.

His brown eyes widened and pushed Tohma away covering his neck. "Wha…What was that I felt?" he asked.

Green eyes staring back at those lovely brown eyes, Tohma opened his mouth slightly, baring his fangs. "I wasn't sure how to tell you…Suguru I'm a vampire. I've been one for a while now. Eiri-san is also a vampire and the same goes for Taki-kun." he said.

Suguru stared at Tohma. He's seen these kind of movies, but never thought it could be real. "Did you hurt my neck last night?" he asked.

Tohma put his hands on his lap. "No, that wasn't me. It was Taki-kun. Suguru, I want.." he was cut off.

"Can I touch one?" he asked.

"Su-sure.." Tohma was a bit shocked that he was taking this news well. He got a bit closer to Suguru and watched as his slender finger ran over a fang. Shortly he tasted blood in his mouth.

"No, don't pull away." Suguru had pressed his index finger against the fang. "I want you to suck my finger."

Tohma couldn't resist. This was the blood he wanted to take into his mouth. The blond vampire soon pulled the finger away and laid Suguru down and kissed him. "Aren't you scared of me?"

Suguru pulled off Tohma's shirt. "No…I love you. I thought you were fighting something when you'd kiss my neck."

The blond removed both their clothes and kissed him passionately. He was already inside of his lover, pushing deeper into him. "Suguru…" Tohma moaned.

His slender arms were wrapped around Tohma as his legs spread wider. "Toh…Tohma…Ahhh…" he panted. "Tohma…Bite me…" he said.

Tohma started kissing the other side of Suguru's neck and brought him up so he was sitting on him as he went more deeper inside. His fangs baring and gently he pierced Suguru's neck.

"Ah…" to Suguru it felt incredible as the fangs went in, yes it hurt for a small second, but with the pleasure he felt from Tohma it was intense now. "I'm going…to come…" he moaned.

The red liquid flowed into Tohma's mouth as he pushed hard one last time, he heard the other moan in extreme pleasure. Suguru's blood tasted good.

"I'm coming, Tohma…" Suguru's head rested against the top of Tohma's head.

Releasing his fangs, he laid the exhausted boy on the bed. Brushing a few strands of greenish-brown hair from his eyes. "It was too much pleasure for you."

Suguru reached for Tohma's arm. "But it was incredible. Why couldn't I remember Taki-kun biting me?"

"He erased that part of your memory. Suguru I need a partner for life and I picked you. I want to make you a vampire." Tohma said.

Suguru smiled. "Yes…" he said as his eyes closed.

"Go to sleep now. We'll talk more tomorrow." Tohma kissed his forehead and put some clothes on him and pulled the covers up to his chin._ 'I'll make you a vampire before_ _Taki does.' _he thought.


End file.
